A breaking heart and a forbidden love
by Styxswimmer
Summary: Draco and Hermione ship. Hermione and Draco are having a torrid affair, but when it's made public something happens to hermione that sends him flying into a rage and there's a face off between ron and harry and hermione and draco
1. The Beginning

Hermione Granger was a smart girl, she learned all the material she need, was a favorite of the teachers(except for snape), and was very bright when it came to figuring people out. But what she had been doing lately was not very smart. She felt herself drawn to this one individual, she couldn't help the fact that she went to him every night. In fact that's what she was doing right now. _God, I have to see him._ She thought, she was running thorugh the corridors, Snape had almost caught her too, she wasn't thinking about anything but _him._ And that was **bad.** Her shoes echoed as she ran in the entry way to the Great Hall. She came to the enormous oak doors that led outside of Hogwartz and slipped quietly outside. When she shut the doors she looked out to the lake. There he was, standing there looking like a forlorn angel. She rushed into his arms and he receieved her in kind, hugging her tightly.

"Hermione." His voice was deep and seductive, as it always was. It whispered of hidden purposes and such things, things that usually came true as a result of their secret meetings.

"God I missed you." She said as she kissed him on the lips. He finished kissing her before he replied.

"It's only been a few hours love." He chuckled as he kissed her quickly again.

"I know, it's just that I can't bear to be away from you."

"You know that there is a simple solution to that, pet."

"But, we can't, you know that--" She started but was silenced as he placed a finger on her lips.

"I know that it's forbidden, that you are scared of what people will think of her when they find out about us." He smirked. "But I have no intention of letting you go Hermione Granger."

"Draco. You would really sink so low as to be seen with me. To have everyone know of the torrid affair we've been having. To be seen with a mudblood, to have one for your girlfriend."

Draco pulled her to his body and his lips crushed down onto hers in a violently passionate kiss.

"I don't ever want to hear that word from your mouth again Hermione. That's not what you are. And I wouldn't be lowering myself to anything. My family, those purebloods, they are low as it is. Lucius has disgraced us by turning to the dark side. There's nothing I could do that could harm us any more than that. I won't let anyone take you away from me Hermione. Never." He looked seriously into her brown eyes, which were swimming with tears. "What is it?"

"Draco...your words. I love you." Hermione said as she threw herself into a heart stopping kiss with her supposed worst enemy.


	2. Harry and Ron's Reaction

**A Breaking Heart and a Forbidden Love**

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, it inspires me to know that you liked it from such a short chapter. This was orginally a story I wrote on a whim, but seeing as there is interest in it I will give you another chapter. I will try and make this one longer and I do warn you, Harry and Ron do not react kindly. Without further ado, here is chapter two.(Hehe, that rhymed.)

**§styx§**

**x.X.x.X.x**

Hermione reflected on her decision to tell Harry and Ron about her and Malfoy's relationship. She knew what their immediate response would be, and therefore she wasn't looking foward to doing this. She saw the two boys sitting in the Gryffindor common room, they were playing wizard chess, which Ron was of course winning, and chuckling at each other. This was probably the best time to broach the subject with them. _I hope._

"Hey Harry, Ron." Hermione's voice was up an octave higher than usual. _Better take it down a notch, they'll sense that something is wrong._ "How's it going?"

"Good." Harry said contemplating his next move, which he made, and Ron's queen demolished his knight. "Damn."

"Beating Harry's arse." Ron said with a chuckle.

"That's cool." Hermione said with a nervous chuckle.

"What's up 'Mione?" The boys asked unison.

"Oh, not much, well, I mean..."_ It's now or never._ "...I've been seeing Draco secretly, we're a couple."

"Draco? As in _**Malfoy?!**_" Ron screamed.

"Ron keep it down."

"Well what did you expect Hermione, for us to say, good on you hun? Go be the dragon boy, the pride of Slytherin?" Ron said coldly.

"But Ron I--" She was cut off by a slap to the face by Ron.

"Just shut up and go be Malfoy's whore." Ron's voice was cold, ice cold.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered as she raised a hand and held it to her hot cheek where she had just been slapped.

"He's right Hermione. Just leave." Harry said and turned away from her. Refusing to speak or acknowledge her presence any further.

"You know, I thought you guys were my friends, I guess I was wrong." Hermione said as she fled the Gryffindor common room, tears streaming down her face.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Draco had been sitting anxiously in the Slytherin common room, Hermione had told him that she was going to tell Harry and Ron about them. He protested her going alone, but she professed that she could handle it herself so he let her go. _She's been gone an hour, I never should have let her go alone!_ He chastised himself as he walked out of the common room, to make his way over to the Gryffindor common room when the lake outside caught his eye. Someone was sitting outside, which was insane, the weather was postiviely frigid outside. As he looked closer he saw the silky brown hair that was positively curled and he knew in that instant. _Hermione._ He rushed down to the lake and saw her rocking back and forth, her lips had turned blue from the cold for she had not a coat or anything else on besides her school uniform. He rushed to her side and encircled her in his arms. She fell into his chest shaking from cold. He hugged her tight.

"Hermione, why are you out here? You're going to catch your death, love." Draco said in a soft tone, she was scaring him right now as she rocked back and forth in his arms.

"They told me to leave, I left. Couldn't think of any better place than outside, I'll show them yeah."

"Hermione..." He looked at her shocked. "...you mean Weasel and Potty?" A sudden violent flash of anger surged through Draco's body. "What did those son of a bitches do to you?" But he felt her nearly buck into him at the mention of their names. He stroked his hand in her hair and down her back soothingly. "Shh..." She was crying now. _Damn you POTTER! _He thought savagely. "Hermione, please come inside with me, I don't want you to catch chill." Draco said as he stood up with Hermione, she followed him wordlessly and submissively inside. Draco didn't like this Hermione, he wanted back the girl who was fiery and always fighting him, that was **his Hermione.**

He brought her over to sit down by the fire and she was staring out blankly, this was the first time he really got to examine her. There was a large red mark on the left side of her face. _One of them slapped her, __**how dare they.**_When she noticed his attentions to that side of her face, she turned the other way, so that he couldn't see. But he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hermione, did one of them do this to you. Please don't lie to me." He said, and it was not a command, rather a request. He would be hurt if she lied to him about this and his liquid mercury eyes showed this.

"Yes." Her voice was small and quiet.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that." Her eyes looked up at him, they were pained.

"Why not?" Draco had to fight to keep the anger out of his tone.

"Because you'll go ballistic and curse him into oblivion." She said simply and quirked a small smile.

"I promise I won't if you simply tell me."

"You do, you give me your word, and that you won't go back on it?"

"I give you my word."

"**Ron." **That single word echoed in Draco's ears.


End file.
